moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Musket
The is a added in Version 0.85 and removed in 0.897, being replaced by the Repeater Crossbow. It started as an Age 10 item, but now it's an Age 9 item. It was added back in Version 1.6.7. Technical * The Musket is available at Age 9 only if the player had chosen the Crossbow earlier. * Bullets fired from the Musket deal 50 damage per shot. * Bullets fired from the Musket cost 10 Stone per shot. * The Musket reduces movement speed by approximately 35%. * The Musket can fire a Musket Ball once every second. * Musket Balls fired from the Musket cannot travel over unless the player uses Platforms. The exceptions are Pit Traps and , which can be fired over no matter what. Windmills, Trees, Bushes, and Cacti also block Musket Balls as they are too tall to shoot over. * When the Musket is used to gather 3,000 , it would turn into the Gold Musket. ** Due to the fact that there is no Gold sprite, the Gold Musket will appear invisible. ** The Diamond and Ruby Muskets are invisible as well, and since the Gold, Diamond, and Ruby variants do not change the way the Musket behaves, the Diamond and Ruby Muskets technically does not exist as they remain the same as the Gold Musket. ** It is the only weapon, along with the Stone Shield, the Bat and the Hunting Bow that appear invisible when reaching superior variants (all variants for Stone Shield, Ruby for Bat, and Diamond for Hunting Bow). ** The only resource that could be gathered by the Musket is Food, obtained by killing . *** It was also possible to obtain Wood by destroying Wood Walls, as Wood Walls may be destroyed by bullets. This is highly inefficient, however. *** The musket has a huge recoil, making it hard to run towards someone while shooting. Strategy Using * The Musketeer Hat reduces the cost of Musket Balls (5 stone instead of 10) and is thus an eligible option. * If timed correctly, 2 Muskets can instantly kill a player due to their high damage. * Due to its speed and fast Resource gathering rate, the Hand Axe is effectively combined with the Musket. * If you want an offensive boost, the Short Sword is also strong with the Musket. However, you would have to keep in mind that upgrading ages and gathering resources would be slower. In addition, the movement speed with the Short Sword would decrease. * The Musket can be paired up with another player's Wooden Shield, which would keep the player with the musket safe. * Try to stay a safe distance away from your target in case they have a Bow, Short Sword or an upgraded variant of those as the reload of the Musket is very slow and also makes the player move very slow. Gold Variant The Golden Musket, a golden version of the now-removed Musket (replaced by the Repeater Crossbow), is very difficult to get and is actually invisible instead of golden. This is unique among all the golden weapons. Diamond Variant The Diamond Musket is the diamond version of normal/gold Musket. It deals the same damage as the normal/gold Musket to everything. Like Bow, it doesn't have textures. (Gold Musket also doesn't have a texture) The bad thing about the diamond musket is that you never know when you've switched from gold musket to diamond musket because they are both invisible. Trivia * The Gold, Diamond, and Ruby Muskets are invisible. * For a long time, the Greater Spikes were required to obtain the Musket. * Throughout History, weapons have been buffed, nerfed, had their sprite changed and been moved back an age, or replaced. But never has any weapon actually been removed, until the Musket. * It has the lowest fire-rate of any ranged weapon. History Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/musket_1.png Gallery Musket 1.png Damgold musket texture dosnt exist yet.png Musket.PNG Musketman.png Category:MooMoo.io